The Sleeping Bag
by HPFangirl71
Summary: What if Edward hadnt been present when Jacob slipped inside Bella's sleeping bag to warm her from the cold? This is one scenario of how things may have gone... I dont think Bella wouldve been able to resist Jacob's magic...


_**The Sleeping Bag…**_

_**By HPFangirl71**_

**A/N: This is my very first attempt at a oneshot so I'd appreciate any feedback... I own none of the characters so no copyright infringement is intended!!**

**This story is told from Jacob Black's point of view so please dont be mad at me for the disparageing remarks towards Edward... they are still enemys at this point in the story... I got the idea for this story from the scenes in Eclipse where Jacob slips inside Bella's sleeping bag to warm her up... I was curious as to what would have occurred had Edward not been present, I think even Bella couldnt resist Jacob's magic, hope you enjoy!!**

The forest surrounding me was heavily blanketed in a thick coating of snow and ice. The wind howled ferociously as the bitter chill in the air continued to plummet further and further below freezing. Mind you, the cold didn't bother me… being part wolf did have its advantages in this type of weather. No… what bothered me about this chilling day wasn't anything to do with myself, but rather had more to do with the beautiful girl inside the tent standing next to me.

Bella Swan lay inside that tent alone and shivering. Her blood sucking boyfriend had convinced me that bringing her up here was the only way to protect her. I let out a low growl as I thought of Edward Cullen…

Edward was Bella's vampire boyfriend. He was as cold and hard as the icy forest surrounding me, yet Bella chose him over me. My heart ached for Bella to feel the same for me. Deep down I knew that Bella loved me, but it wasn't enough to draw her away from him. For Bella, Edward was a dangerous obsession she couldn't live without. Bella always seemed to love the wrong things… that's why we were here tonight. I could feel my fur stand on end as I thought of what tonight would bring.

In the morning, our wolf pack was prepared to do battle with a horde of blood thirsty newborn vampires. The crazy thing was that we wouldn't be doing battle alone. Edward's family, a coven of vampires would be joining us. We would all be fighting to protect Bella. Edward's family were different from other vampires, they only fed off animal blood. To me, they were still the enemy. The Cullens were the reason I had become what I was. I still wasn't entirely comfortable being part wolf. It made me a monster also, but at least I was still part human too.

As I sat there thinking of Bella, I knew that the rest of the pack could hear my thoughts. They had all shared in my feelings and fantasies toward Bella. There were no secrets inside the pack. We were of one mind when we phased. It was one of the things I hated most about being part wolf. I went over and nudged my nose against the sandy colored wolf asleep under a nearby tree. I wanted Seth awake and alert just in case there was any unexpected trouble. Seth was an enthusiastic young kid who was thrilled to find out he was part of the wolf pack. I sometimes envied his positive outlook on life. He woke up alert and ready, I let him know I was phasing back to go check on Bella.

I walked behind the trees to phase back to human form. As I pulled on my black shorts, I thought how unfair it had been to bring Bella up here. Sure, she was safe from the vampires who were set to destroy her, but she was only human after all… Her body couldn't handle this weather like a vampire or wolf's could. Even standing here in just a pair of shorts, my body temp was well over 100 degrees. It was a side effect of being part animal. I only wished there was a way to keep Bella just as warm…

Suddenly, I had an idea… If only I could get Bella to agree to it, it just might save her from certain frostbite. Edward might kill me for even thinking such an idea but that just made the idea more appealing to me. I raced over to the tent and entered it quietly. Bella lay bundled in a sleeping bag, yet still shivering from head to toe. Bella looked up and whispered my name. I bent down next to her, taking her hands within mine. I got an icy shock as I grasped them. They were as frigid as the air outside and her lips were turning blue.

"Bella …" I said slowly, "I think I've come up with a way to keep you warm". Bella looked at me hopefully. "H-H-H-ow J-J-J-J-acob?" she stuttered. Her body was shivering uncontrollably. I hesitated, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at me for what I was about to suggest. "Me, Bella… I can keep you warm… my body temp is like an oven. Think of me as your personal space heater." Bella looked at me in surprise. "N-N-N-o I C-C-C-an't . ED-D-D-ward …" I cut her off abruptly, placing a warm finger to her ice cold lips. "Bella, listen to reason! We need to get you warm before the frostbite sets in Edward will totally understand and if not… then he doesn't really love you as much as he claims! I love you Bella and I will not just stand by and let you freeze to death!"

I was angry as I sat waiting for her answer… Why was it so hard for her to let me help her? Was it really so bad to allow me to just hold her and keep her warm? Bella looked up after a minute with a torn and painful look on her face. Finally, after just a couple more minutes she silently unzipped the sleeping bag. She shivered violently as the bitter cold hit her full force. Quickly, I slipped in and reshipped the bag. I reached around and pulled Bella close. She let out a sigh as she lay her cold cheek against my chest.

With a guilty heart, I lay there holding Bella in my arms. I tried desperately to convince myself I was only doing this for her sake. I couldn't even lie to myself, I wanted Bella more than I wanted the air which filled my lungs. She was everything to me and thinking of her becoming one of them, absolutely killed me inside. Bella looked up into my face and I knew she could see the pain and despair written upon it. There was no hiding anything from her… Bella knew me better than I knew myself.

"Jake" Bella whispered to me "What were you just thinking?" I was surprised by her curious question but decided to use it to my advantage. "To tell the truth Bells, I was thinking about death… my death." With a look of horror pasted on her face, she pulled back slightly and whispered "Why?" I looked at her and wondered why the thought of my death would cause her so much pain. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and replied "Because tomorrow we could all die. Perhaps I could even put myself in danger on purpose to put me out of the picture… permanently." A look of hysteria and panic immediately replaced her look of shock at my proposal. "Jacob… No, you can't even think that! You know how important you are to me… I can't lose you! Please don't say such things!", she pleaded with me.

I felt guilty for causing her more pain, but continued with my devious plan. "Admit it Bella, things would be so much simpler without me around. I keep causing you so much pain. You shouldn't have to keep choosing between two worlds, but yet I keep making you do exactly that. I love you Bella and I'm willing to sacrifice myself so you can be happy."

"Jacob, how could you possibly think I could go on without you… especially knowing my selfishness had caused your death? I care so much about you… perhaps too much for either of our own good, but I will not let you sacrifice yourself for me. Tell me what I have to do to make you abandon such a stupid idea…" The serious look on her face made me realize I had won as I gave her my ultimatum, the key to saving my life. "You know exactly what it is I want Bella… Just say the words and I promise to come back to you safe and sound." I caressed her lips sensually with my finger as I let my words sink in… Bella looked confused at first but then it dawned on her what I wanted.

"Fine Jacob… kiss me… please kiss me… as a promise that you will come back to me…" The words were barely out of her mouth and my lips were greedily devouring hers. At first she was rigid and unyielding. I whispered huskily into her ear, "come on Bella, you can do better than this. Just let go and let it happen…" Soon her body began to meld with mine and our lips were moving passionately together. Our tongues playing tag with one another… It was like my wildest dreams had suddenly come true. I wasn't quite ready to let go when she pulled herself from my embrace. I looked at her warily, knowing the closeness in the sleeping bag would cause some awkwardness.

Suddenly Bella removed her coat and threw it out of the sleeping bag. She placed both hands on my chest and looked into my eyes with a smoldering fire in hers. One hand stayed caressing my chest while the other snaked up into my hair and pulled my lips to hers again. She was my Bella and I could deny her nothing. As our lips kept rhythmic time together, I felt Bella's leg snake up and around my waist. I was afraid that my hardened manhood would scare her away from me, but instead she ground her hips into mine and my arousal seemed to turn her on. I was shocked at Bella's boldness and was worried I'd do or say the wrong thing.

I finally decided to make the most of this opportunity. My lips trailed down her neck, as my fingers quickly undid the buttons on her blouse. Bella slid the material from her shoulders, her skin was soft against mine as I dipped my head to take her breast firmly in my mouth. She let out a soft moan and whispered my name with a passion I never thought I'd hear come from her lips. Finally, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I lifted my head to take her lips in mine. This kiss was softer, gentler than the others and if she'd had any resolve left in her, it was gone now.

This was what Bella needed… not some cold, hard as stone creature who could barely contain his bloodlust for her. She needed someone who could hold her and make love to her. I could be that someone, if only she'd realize it. I trailed a slew of hot breathy kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach. I reached her sweatpants and hesitated for only a second before pulling them down to her ankles. Bella quickly kicked them off and I continued the trail of kisses to the insides of her thighs. Her womanly scent was heady and inviting to me. I knew I'd end up hurt in the morning, but all I could think of was taking Bella here and now. This moment would never come again and I wanted to secretly claim a part of her as mine, forever.

I used my teeth to slowly remove her underpants, the last remaining obstacle between us. I pulled them down to her calves and Bella quickly added them to the growing pile of clothes at the bottom of our sleeping bag. I parted her legs and laid a trail of fresh kisses upon her naked thighs. She let out a moan as my tongue reached out to taste the sweetness of her juices. My tongue rushed in and out of the moist recesses of her body and Bella moaned with delight. I reveled in the fact that I was the one causing her so much pleasure.

My fingers traveled up to her breasts as my tongue and mouth continued to pleasure her. Her hands pulled at my hair and she let out another moan which was pleasantly wrapped around my name. I pulled myself up above her and ravaged her lips with mine. I knew she could taste her salty sweetness on my lips but it didn't seem to bother her… she was too wrapped up in the pleasure of this moment. I slid two fingers inside her. She gasped at the intrusion but then began grinding her body to match the in and out movement of my fingers. When I removed them, they were dripping with Bella's sweet nectar. She watched as I sucked her juices into my mouth.

I positioned my body between her legs, ready to enter her womanhood. That's when Bella stopped me to say, "Be gentle Jake… Its my first time and I'm a bit scared." I took her chin gently in my hand and asked her "Bella hon… are you certain you want to do this?" She looked up into my eyes and shook her head affirmatively. I knew she really meant it but I also knew what a huge sacrifice this was for her. I kissed her gently on the lips and replied, "I love you Bella, I would never intentionally hurt you. You can trust me… I promise.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and took her lips in mine, she returned my kiss fervently, holding me tightly to her soft naked body. I entered her as gently as possible, breaking through her hymen and stopping to allow her time to adjust to the fullness of our being entwined. It felt good to be one with her, I moved gently inside her and soon Bella was moaning for me to go faster… I increased my speed and drove deeper into Bella.

The heat between us was intense. We were wrapped tightly in each others arms… our kisses became filled with passion as I pumped rhythmically into the recesses of Bella's beautiful body. Her own movements matched mine and we were both filled with such want for each other. I'd never felt so connected to Bella as I did at this moment. I could feel both of our bodies tensing up and knew this moment would soon be over. I felt myself reaching orgasm… letting out a wolfish howl, I spilled my seed within my Bella, just as she herself spiraled to her orgasmic peak. We just lay there holding one another's sweat drenched bodies tightly to us. No words were spoken to spoil the mood. It was a silent pact that nothing would be said till morning. For now, we just lay together, both reveling in this intimate moment. The world could wait… all that mattered was the two of us and the beauty of what we'd just shared inside a warm sleeping bag…


End file.
